Arrow and Sword
by Fia Sparkes
Summary: Lithiel is Legolas' sister and princess of Mirkwood. Idis is Théodred's sister and princess of Rohan. One elf, one human; they will both play a part in the War of the Ring and they will both have to fight for the world and the people they love. Aragorn/OC and Legolas/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is also available on Quotev! **

**I own nothing but my OC's.**

_…_

_Lithiel_

They arrived at Rivendell early. The clouds were painted with the colour of dawn and birds sang merrily.

"_I aur no vain, muindorenin_", said Lithiel as they rode into the courtyard.

Legolas dismounted, smiling. "_Thand,_ _muinthelenin_."

It was a long time since Lithiel had been in Rivendell; a very long time, she had been a child then. Now she and her brother were there as emissaries for their father Thranduil, King of Mirkwood.

Lithiel swung down from the saddle and landed lightly on the ground. Her horse, Naur, neighed, and she patted his neck. She was dressed in green and brown – like her brother – and she carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows – like her brother. Her hair was slightly longer than his though, and she wore it in a braid.

"Come, little sister", said Legolas, and Lithiel followed him.

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor", declared Elrond.

They sat in a ring; elves, men, dwarves and halflings, and the wizard, Gandalf the Grey. Aside from him, Lithiel recognized Glorfindel – an elf with golden hair – and Aragorn, (even though she had never seen the latter in person). Boromir, son to the steward of Gondor, was there too, and of course, Frodo Baggins, the halfling who carried the ring.

"Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction." Elrond's gaze swept over them. "You will unite, or you will fall. Frodo, bring forth the Ring."

The halfling walked slowly to the stone table and placed the Ring on it. Lithiel frowned. It was strange, how much destruction such a little thing could cause.

"So it is true…" mumbled Boromir.

Lithiel glanced at him, as did many others when he stood up.

"It is a gift!" he said. "A gift to the foes of Mordor!"

Lithiel glanced at her brother, who was frowning.

"Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people…"

Now, Lithiel frowned too.

"…are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy and let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." said Aragorn then, and Boromir turned towards him. Aragorn continued, "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master!"

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" asked Boromir in a condescending voice. Lithiel sensed rather than saw how her brother got up from his chair.

"This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

After a short pause, Boromir said, incredulous, "Aragorn... _This _is Isildur's heir?"

Lithiel stood up next to her brother. "And heir to the throne of Gondor", she said loudly.

Boromir, who hadn't noticed the woman before, looked at her with contempt. "Gondor has no king." He walked back to his seat. "And Gondor needs no king", he said, directly to Aragorn.

Legolas sat down and pulled Lithiel with him. An uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere, until Gandalf spoke, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"In that case", said Elrond, you have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" exclaimed a dwarf, (Gimli, son of Glóin, if she remembered correctly). He charged forward and brought his battle axe down on the Ring. Lithiel flinched.

The Ring didn't break, of course, but Gimli's axe did.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin", began Elrond, (she _had _remembered correctly!), "by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade. It must be thrown into the fiery pit where it came from."

That was when the council turned chaotic.

"One of you must do this", finished Elrond.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor", said Boromir, shaking his head, "not with ten thousand men could you do it."

Legolas shot up from his seat.

"_Muindor_", Lithiel hissed and grabbed for his arm, but it didn't stop him.

"Didn't you hear what Lord Elrond said? It _must_ be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" said Gimli angrily.

Lithiel remained seated as everyone got up from their places and started yelling at each other. _Almost _everyone, at least; Gandalf, Aragorn and Frodo didn't move. After a little while, Lithiel saw the halfling rise and say, "I will take it!"

Gandalf must have heard, because she saw him sigh and close his eyes.

"I will take it!" Frodo yelled, louder this time, and Lithiel rose from her chair. Slowly, the arguing died down, until everyone's eyes were focused on the halfling.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way…" he trailed off.

Gandalf said, slowly walking up to Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Lithiel watched as Aragorn too, walked to the halfling. "If by my life, or death, can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn smiled; a sad smile.

Lithiel already knew what she was going to do. She sought out Legolas eyes and he nodded. Simultaneously, they stepped up to Frodo.

"And you have our bows", said Legolas. Lithiel looked down at the halfling and smiled, he gave her an unsure smile back.

"And my axe!" said Gimli and joined them.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one", said Boromir. He looked at Lithiel as he passed by. He probably thinks this an unsuitable quest for a woman, she thought. But at least he's wise enough not to say it. "If this is indeed the will of the council", he said, "then Gondor will see it done."

Someone then sprang out from the behind one of the pillars.

"Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" the halfling said and took place beside his friend.

"Well, it is hardly possible to separate you", said Elrond with a smile tugging at his lips, "even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

The halfling blushed, but didn't move.

"Hey, we're coming too!" Two more halflings came running towards them, and Lithiel blinked.

Elrond stared.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" one of them exclaimed.

"Ten companions", said Elrond, "so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Not ten", said Legolas. "My sister and I may be two separate beings, but we act as one." Lithiel nodded in agreement.

Elrond seemed to think for a while. "Yes… nine shall you be. Nine Walkers to counter the Nine Riders." Everyone went quiet.

One of the halflings broke the silence rather soon, "Great! Where are we going?"


	2. Chapter 2

**wisegirl2911: Thank you, (both for the review and for being my only reviewer!)**

**This chapter will be short, but it is only supposed to introduce Idis and I think it ends in a good way, therefore I didn't write more.**

…

_Idis _

Idis stood at the window in her bedroom, gazing at the grey-clad sky. She had just changed into a dress; she had been practising with the sword this morning.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" she said and turned. It was Éowyn.

"I have news, cousin", said the fair-haired woman. Something was odd about her voice. "You should have heard about this sooner, but I could not find you."

"Oh, cousin, I was practising with the sword. You should have been able to figure that out", said Idis and started to smile, but her lips froze in place as she took a closer look at Éowyn's face.

"It is your brother, Idis."

Idis could feel the colour draining from her face.

"I am so sorry, cousin", continued Éowyn shakily. "He is badly wounded and we do not think he will make it."

* * *

Théodred lay on a bed. He looks… at peace, thought Idis. Everything would be good if it was not for how pale he was.

Éomer had told her he had found him unconscious in a field scattered with corpses. He had several broken ribs, but it was the deep gash in his side that was fatal.

But he cannot die, though Idis. I will not let him die. Carefully she stroke his forehead and tucked his hair behind his ears. There must be some medication, something that could heal him.

"Please, brother. You will live, right? Father has already left us."

Théoden was still there, physically, but not in his mind. Gríma, his advisor, had poisoned his mind. He hadn't reacted when Éowyn told him about Théodred. Idis hated the advisor more than she had ever hated anyone; the worst was that there was nothing she could do. Her father trusted Gríma.

Suddenly, Idis noticed her brother's breathing slowing. Her eyes widened.

"No! Brother, don't you remember your promise!" she stood up so abruptly that her chair fell backwards. She kneed by the bed and put her hands around her brother's bigger one.

One. Two. Three. She counted the seconds between his breaths.

"No, you won't die. There is medication, there is. Just hold on a little longer, Théo!"

He took one more wheezing breath, and Idis counted.

Twenty.

Thirty. Nothing, he didn't move. She hugged his hand in hers.

Forty.

Sixty.

One hundred. Idis lowered her head to her brother's stomach.

"You promised me, years ago", she whispered. "Do you not remember? You promised."

And then she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate reviews ;)**

**Enjoy!**

_…_

_Lithiel_

They set off the next morning. Lithiel had now learned the names of the other halflings; Sam, Merry and Pippin.

She was leaving Naur in Rivendell; they were to travel on foot. Lithiel was glad that her brother hadn't even thought about sending her home to their father. Legolas knew that she didn't want that, and therefore he gladly brought her with him. They knew each other so well, Lithiel and Legolas, that the two really were one person sometimes.

"The Ringbearer is to set out on a quest to Mount Doom", said Elrond, "and you who travel with him, no oath and no bond is laid to go further than you will."

All the elves of Rivendell were gathered to bid them farewell and Lithiel felt honoured to be part of the Fellowship. She may die or she may live; but no matter the outcome, she knew that she would never regret her choice.

"Farewell", said Elrond, "and hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves, men and all free folk be with you."

Legolas and Lithiel placed their right hands over their chests and bowed their heads; so did Aragorn.

Lithiel felt strangely sad as they left Rivendell; as if they now detached themselves from the rest of the world; as if it was their little group against all evil that existed. Maybe it is, she thought.

* * *

Gandalf and Aragorn led the way, they knew the terrain. Legolas and Lithiel brought up the rear; since they had the keenest eyes. After a while, the elven siblings fell behind a little more so that they could speak undisturbed.

"What do you think of them?" said Lithiel.

"There is not much to be said about the halflings; we haven't known them for long, but I think they are indeed good people, if a little naïve. Gandalf is certainly a great wizard and Aragorn is certainly a great man; that we already knew. I would watch the dwarf and the man from Gondor closely, though."

"_Thand, muindorenin_. I don't trust dwarves, nor do I trust Boromir. But we are part of this group, and we shall fulfil our task together with them."

"Indeed, Lith, we shall." A slight smile came over Legolas features, and they quickened their steps and caught up with the others.

* * *

For fourteen days they travelled, and Lithiel had had time to get to know the other members. She had a soft spot for the halflings; she felt like their older sister sometimes, (though she never mentioned that to anyone, not even Legolas).

They had taken a break and Merry and Pippin were being taught how to fight by Boromir. That act alone made Lithiel think higher of him. Aragorn was watching and coming with advise like "move your feet", every now and then. Suddenly, she spotted something from the corner of her eye, and she turned her gaze to the sky and squinted.

There _was_ something there. A shadow, moving towards them. Lithiel rose and hopped over some stones to get closer, and frowned.

"Legolas!" she said, and he looked where she looked, and stood up.

Merry and Pippin were making a lot of noise as they attacked Boromir.

"What is that?" asked Sam, who had now also noticed the shadow in the sky.

"Just a wisp of cloud, lad", said Gimli.

"No it isn't", said Lithiel. They now had everyone's attention.

"She is right, it's moving too fast, and against the wind", said Boromir.

One second later, Lithiel said, "It is Crebain, from Dúnland!"

Legolas grabbed Pippin's arm and Lithiel grabbed Merry's as Aragorn yelled, "Hide!"

The elven siblings jumped over the rocks dragging the halflings with them and ducked under the thorn bushes. Worriedly, Lithiel studied the sky. Soon enough, hundreds of black birds swept over them, filling the air with screeches. Merry still held onto her arm. She met Aragorn's gaze; he and Frodo were hiding behind one of the boulders in front of her.

As the birds had passed, Lithiel strained to hear if there were any laggards, but the world was quiet again. She looked at Legolas, and he nodded. She stood up and signalled to Aragorn and Frodo that it was safe, and the ranger and the halfling got up on their feet too.

"Spies of Saruman", said Gandalf. "The path in the south is being watched. We must take the way over Caradhras."

* * *

The higher they climbed, the more snow. It didn't affect the elves much, but the halflings struggled. It was only a matter of time before one of them stumbled; Frodo rolled quite a long bit before Aragorn was able to help him up.

That was when Lithiel noticed Boromir; he picked something glinting up from the snow – the Ring. She tensed.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said.

Lithiel's hand went to her quiver; more instinct than intention.

Boromir held it in the chain, staring at it as if hypnotized. "Isn't it strange?" he said. "Isn't it strange that we should suffer so much from such a small thing?"

Aragorn said, just as he was about to touch it, "Boromir, give the Ring to Frodo!"

Slowly, Boromir made his way to the ranger and the halfling. "As you wish", he said, holding it up.

Frodo snatched it from his hand.

Boromir tried to laugh it off and ruffled the halfling's hair, before he turned and started walking again. It was as if the rest of them let out the breath they did not know they had been holding.

Lithiel noticed, as also Frodo started moving again, that Aragorn let go of the handle of his sword.

"Go on, brother, I will catch up to you", said Lithiel, and Legolas nodded and did as she said, after casting one last glance at her.

Lithiel waited until Aragorn had reached her and then she fell in step beside him. He kept his gaze forward and didn't say anything.

"Would you kill him? If he tried to steal the Ring?" she said quietly.

Almost a minute passed before Aragorn answered. "I would have done what was necessary. I cannot take any risks."

"I understand that. But it does not feel good. We are the Fellowship of the Ring and we should be able to trust each other. Why is it that it affects us so much that we may go to such lengths as drawing weapons?"

"It affects Boromir more than the others", replied Aragorn. They were closing in on the others.

"Would you trust yourself with it?"

Once again it took some time before she got an answer. "No, Lithiel", he said and stopped, looking at her for the first time. His face was grim. "I would not."

* * *

The snowfall had turned into a blizzard. While the others fought their way through the snow, Legolas and Lithiel ran atop it, scanning the way ahead as good as they could.

"There is a foul voice in the air", Legolas yelled to them, (he was at the front while Lithiel was helping Pippin who had fallen face-first in the snow).

"It's Saruman!" yelled Gandalf, and the moment thereafter, the mountain rumbled. Snow started falling down over them, bigger and bigger chunks.

Lithiel threw herself towards the side of the mountain but lost her grip of Pippin, and then she couldn't see anything anymore.

She was completely buried under snow, but fortunately, it was not a thick layer and she managed to get an arm and her head up. She blinked away snow that had fastened in her lashes and tried to get up. She didn't have to struggle for long; someone was quickly there and hauled her up on her feet.

"Thank you. Where is Pippin?" she asked worriedly.

"He is all right", said Aragorn, and Lithiel saw that the halfling was indeed fine, if a little snowy.

"Lithiel", said Legolas, relieved, as he caught sight of his sister.

"We must go back!" yelled Boromir. "We'll have to take the gap of Rohan!"

"That is too close to Isengard", said Aragorn.

"We could go under the mountain", said Gimli, "we could go through the mines of Moria."

Lithiel brushed off snow of her clothes – which was of no use since the wind carried more snow with it – and tried not to show how much she disliked that idea.

"Let the Ringbearer decide", said Gandalf.

Everybody looked at Frodo, who, after a minute, looked up and said, "We will go through the mines."


	4. Chapter 4

**twibe: I will use two pov's, Lithiel's and Idis', and I will center the fic around my two pairings. I won't switch pov every chapter though; the second chapter was there to introduce Idis but now it will be only from Lithiel's pov until they arrive at Rohan. After that, I will continue writing from two pov's and I shall do my very best not to make it jumpy! **

**Marine76: Thank you very much, I will update as often as I can! :) **

**So, the fourth chapter, here you go! **

…

_Lithiel_

The water of the lake was utterly still.

Their little group stopped at a certain spot, and Gandalf placed his hand against the mountainside.

"Moonlight will make it appear", he said. So they waited. After a while of uncomfortable silence, faint moonlight shone upon the wall, and Lithiel watched, curious though she didn't want to be, (it was the walls of _Moria_, after all), when the contours of the door started glowing. It was beautiful. And the letters were elvish; remnants of the time when elves and dwarves had been friends.

"It is the mark of Durin!" exclaimed Gimli.

"Yes", said Lithiel, "and the mark of the High Elves."

"What does it say?" said Merry, studying the letters.

"The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and step inside", explained Gandalf.

"But what does that mean?" asked Frodo.

"It means", said Gandalf, "that if you are a friend, you speak the password and step inside."

* * *

Gandalf had tried a lot of passwords. He had probably spoken all the languages that existed and had existed in Middle-Earth. Now, he sighed, and sat down.

"What are you going to do?" asked Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them; then am I allowed a little peace from foolish questions?!"

Pippin flinched, and Lithiel patted his shoulder.

"Do not listen to him, Pippin", she whispered, "he is just frustrated."

Pippin gave her a small smile, and then he changed the subject. "Are you two, by any chance, twins?" he asked, nodding towards Legolas.

Legolas heard him, and his musical laughter filled the air. "Let me", he said, placing a hand on Lithiel's shoulder, "introduce to you, my _younger_ sister."

Lithiel frowned but stayed quiet. She was only seventeen years younger! For an elf, that was indeed very little.

"See, I told you", said Merry to Pippin, "I told you she was younger."

"But they act like twins!" protested Pippin.

* * *

"The mines is no place for a pony", Lithiel heard Aragorn say to Sam a few minutes later. Gandalf had not moved, he was still thinking.

"Goodbye, Bill", said Sam and sighed, clearly a little upset as they unsaddled the pack pony and shooed him off.

"Don't worry, he knows the way home", said Aragorn. A sudden splash made the smile that had started creeping up Lithiel's lips fade; and she spun around.

Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks at the black water.

"Stop!" said Lithiel – and Merry stopped – at the same time as Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm."Do not disturb the water", the ranger said.

"_Lasto_…", said Lithiel, and Aragorn walked closer to the lake, examining the surface for any sign of movement.

"It is a riddle!" exclaimed Frodo from where he stood outside the doors.

Gandalf lifted his head and looked at the halfling.

"Speak friend, and enter. What is the elfish word for friend?" asked Frodo.

"_Mellon_", the elven siblings said in unison, and the doors let hear a cracking sound and swung open.

Lithiel forgot about the water and scurried after the others into the mountain; afraid but curious. It was dark; darker than she had thought any place could be. Gimli went on about how they would be welcomed but Lithiel didn't pay much attention; because the further in they went, the more she sensed something was wrong.

"This is no mine… this is a tomb!" said Boromir grimly, and pointed, and Lithiel sucked in a breath.

Corpses lay everywhere; most of them already rotted away to skeletons. Dwarf skeletons. Gimli's cries of agony echoed between the walls.

"Goblins!" Hissed Legolas and drew his dagger, Lithiel did too, her body tensing; preparing for a fight.

"Get out of here!" said Gandalf, and the halflings stumbled backwards, obeying him.

Something then snatched Frodo by the wrist. It happened so suddenly that at first no one reacted – it started dragging him towards the lake – a tentacle.

Lithiel cursed herself; she _had_ suspected that there was something in the water.

"Strider!" yelled the other halflings, using Aragorn's ranger name. Lithiel was faster than the ranger though; she was outside in a second, firing an arrow towards the monster with the tentacles.

The arrow hit one of the tentacles but it did barely any damage, and Lithiel let out a groan of frustration. She fired again, but it was not easy; she had to be careful not to hit Frodo, who was lifted higher and higher into the air.

Aragorn was there now with his sword and Legolas was firing arrows as fast and precise as his sister. Boromir soon joined them, hacking furiously at the slimy tentacles. The monster's giant head had surfaced and its mouth opened, revealing several rows of teeth.

Lithiel ran closer to get better aim, but Boromir then chopped off the tentacle holding Frodo; the halfling fell and Boromir caught him.

"Hurry!" Lithiel yelled, motioning for the door opening. The lake monster was charging forwards, up and out of the water.

"Legolas!" she yelled, but didn't have the time to help her brother, for Aragorn grabbed her arm and practically dragged her with him after Boromir and Frodo.

Legolas fired again – the arrow hit the monster's left eye and slowed it down somewhat – before he followed them; they ran as fast as they could and Lithiel clung to Aragorn's arm as the very wall started to crumble; the monster tried to get inside, stones fell from above and they just barely managed to scramble to safety.

Aragorn let go of Lithiel's arm when they reached the others and she coughed from the dust that filled the air. Legolas' hair was covered in it and hers was probably too.

"Are you fine, Lith?"

"Yes", she answered her brother, coughing again, trying to calm down.

"It seems as if we do not have a choice. We must go through the mines", said Gandalf.

Lithiel looked at all the corpses that scattered the cave, and felt nauseated.

"It would have been wiser to take the gap of Rohan", she said quietly, "be it close to Isengard or not, for this is indeed a tomb."

Gandalf turned his hard gaze on her. "We cannot dwell on what we could and would and should have done, Lithiel, daughter of Thranduil."

And with that, they began their journey through darkness.


End file.
